


Sneezing Accident

by veldygee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at humour, Awkward Conversations, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A sneezes so hard he spills drink all over person B.</p><p>(aka Charles is allergic to spring)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezing Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drenchedinapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drenchedinapples/gifts).



> This is a stupid fic as a late birthday present for my good friend Rae. I know you like stupid cherik moments so here's for you. This is unbeta-ed and I wrote this pretty quickly. Sorry this has awkward ending

Many people welcomed spring with delight and new hope but Charles was not among those people. He didn’t like spring and the reason was simple. He was allergic to pollens and during spring time, he would be sneezing almost non-stop. Raven always thought it was hilarious and took the opportunity to take as many photos of Charles mid-sneezing which was plain ugly. Charles could only glare weakly whenever Raven took a photo of him. His sister always took great delight in his misery.

Spring also mean the start of a new semester and while Charles was eager to go back to university after a long winter break, he was not looking forward to the amount of sneeze he would be having since the university he was attending had many plants and trees and flowers planted all over the campus area.

Entering the second week of the new semester, Charles started to feel miserable and wished that the flowers season would end very soon. He had been wearing mask and had anti-allergy medication, but it didn’t help much. Lucky that today the breeze was not overtly strong so the pollen was not floating in the plain air as much. Charles hadn’t sneezed as much and he was feeling a little bit lighter, humming under his breath as he ordered a cup of Earl Grey and a blueberry scone—his favourite. His friend Moira was sitting on the only available table outside the quite busy coffee shop.

When his name was called, Charles took his cup and then opened the lid to take a deep smell of his favourite tea and put two sugars in it. What he didn’t expect to happen though was for the door to open letting out a sudden strong breeze. Charles didn’t have time to brace himself and the sudden breeze made his nose itch. Before he could control himself, his body arched backwards and then he started to sneeze loudly, entire body jerked forward with the sneeze power.

The busy coffee shop was silent after his sneeze. He opened both eyes slowly and then straightened up, only to feel the sudden feeling of dread and horror washing upon his very own person. Somewhat in the middle of the powerful sneeze, he had managed to spill the content of his paper cup all over the man in front of him as his body jerked forward. The man was blinking slowly, his shirt was drenched. Charles gaped at the sight in front of him, mouth opening and closing.

“Oh my god, I am so terribly sorry—“ Charles stammered out weakly, quickly turned around to grab a handful of tissues from near the counter and then leaned upward to wipe away the spilled tea that had drenched the lower part of the man’s face—gorgeous face, his mind supplied unhelpfully. The close proximity between Charles and the gorgeous face seemed to snap the man out of his stupor. The man leaned away out from Charles’ reach, his cheeks slightly pinked.

“It’s fine—“ the man said with deep voice that Charles’ inner maiden-self just swoon. Fortunately his rational side was still in control.

“I’m really terrible sorry. I am allergic to spring, you see and the strong breeze made me sneeze and you know that you couldn’t control a body reflex like that and I didn’t see you—because of course my eyes were closed—and so I spilled my tea and I am really sorry I will pay—“

“Umm—“

“I will pay for the laundry and even for your drink.”

“You don’t have to do that—“ replied the man. “Accident happened,” he said stiffly. Charles didn’t feel assured and instead felt even guiltier.

“Sneezing accident didn’t,” Charles said almost a whine. “Please, this is embarrassing and it is my fault—”

“I will buy you a drink,” stammered the man. Charles gaped. What.

“What.”

“Um, for a date,” continued the man, eyes not looking at Charles directly. “We were in the same class of statistics last semester… and I—“

“But, I spilled _my_ drink. All over _you,”_ Charles said slowly, mind still processing everything slowly. In the span of five minutes he had embarrassed himself but then got asked out a by a drenched gorgeous man. Charles didn’t know what to think. “Oh, alright then. A date, but the drinks are on me,” replied Charles flushing. The gorgeous man grinned that reminded Charles of a shark. “What’s your name? My name is Charles.”

“Erik.”

“Hello Erik,” said Charles smiling as well. “So, let me buy you a drink? Although… maybe let’s change your clothes first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
